


Day 3 of JohnDave Week: First Date

by taaklear



Series: JohnDave Week 2016 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, JohnDave Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taaklear/pseuds/taaklear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave go on a date for the first time and Dave is really nervous!! He's also really gay. So is John though so that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 of JohnDave Week: First Date

“Fuck,” Dave mutters, peering at his reflection. He’s too dressed up, isn’t he? A button-down might look nice, sure, but...what if he shows up and John’s just wearing jeans and a t-shirt? They’re not going to a fancy restaurant or anything. It’s just a movie date and then something else John has planned that he won’t talk about (it’s driving Dave up a wall, not knowing what John’s planning for them). Slacks, Dave thinks, looking down at himself, are definitely overdoing it.

Decided at least on the matter of his pants, Dave shucks them back off and pulls on a nice pair of skinny jeans instead. The button-down looks too formal, too, he thinks. Not really him. John likes him for him, right? Well, he hopes. Another twenty minutes later and he’s finally dressed again, in a red plaid jacket and t-shirt combo. It’s one of his more fitted tees, and he thinks that makes it more presentable, probably. He’s had to fix his hair again too, and he’s just checking his reflection again when the doorbell rings.

Welp, no more time to fret over his appearance. He’s going like this or he’s not going at all. Dave quickly slips on his shoes before heading to the door, trying not to seem too frantic. When he opens the door, he finds himself confronted with a huge bouquet of flowers, shoved right into his face. 

“Um,” Dave says, trying not to get a mouthful of petals, “what.”

The flowers recede a little, and then John’s talking. “Well--um. I wanted to get you something! And I went to the store and I got you a thing of plastic dinosaurs but then I was like no, wait, that is so unromantic, ugh. So I had to get you something romantic obviously and I wasn’t sure what to get but then,” he stops to breathe for a moment, and holy shit, is John actually nervous? “Then, I saw a flower shop when I was driving home so I stopped in but I couldn’t decide on what flowers to get in the bouquet so I probably got way too many, sorry!”

Dave is silent, processing all that. “...John, you’re a cheesy dweeb and this is great.” He takes the flowers from John’s slightly trembling hand, grinning up at the big nerd. “I still want those plastic dinosaurs, though.”

John laughs in relief, reaching up to run his hand through his hair. Dave can tell that he’s made an attempt to tame it for their date, but it’s really just not cooperating, and Dave loves it. John’s hair is always endearingly messy and he wants to copy John and run his hand through it too. Actually, he wants to run both his hands through it. But for now, they have a date to go on.

“I’m gonna go put these in water,” Dave says, holding up the flowers. “Be right back, dude.” As he walks to the kitchen he wonders whether it’s unromantic to call John “dude”.

\--  
By the time he gets home, Dave is feeling like he can tentatively call the date a success. John let him pick the movie at the theater (a shock, frankly) and they held hands in the dark throughout the whole thing. They didn’t stop holding hands when they left the theater, either, and John only let go once they had to get in his car.

The surprise John had planned turned out to be an evening picnic in the park, and while it wasn’t anything fancy, Dave definitely enjoyed it. He especially enjoyed the cake John had brought, which he knew was specifically for him since John didn’t really like cake.

Before taking him home, John stopped by his place briefly to pick up the plastic dinosaurs so he could give them to Dave, and Dave was pretty happy about the variety in the package. Sure, he’s already got a lot of plastic dinosaurs (he loves the things, what can he say), but he can always do with more.

John’s obviously pulling out all the stops, because when Dave gets out of the car, so does he, and he walks Dave to the door. Dave stops on the doorstep and turns to look up at John, suddenly nervous again.

“Well. Goodnight,” he tells John, awkward, and starts to turn back to put his key in the lock, but John catches his wrist in one hand, stopping him. Somehow, it’s a surprise when John leans down to kiss him, and this is the most cliche thing in the universe but Dave’s heart is still melting for whatever reason. Maybe he’s just a sucker for sappy cliches, but his free hand is clutching at John’s shirt and he’s really too overwhelmed to do much in the way of kissing back.

Now John looks awkward as he breaks the kiss, and Dave feels John let go of his wrist. “Um--yeah. Goodnight, Dave.” He tries to leave, but Dave doesn’t let go of his shirt, and John frowns at him, confused.

“Hey. Why don’t you just sleep over tonight? We can watch a couple more movies before bed.” John’s expression clears almost instantly, and the wide grin he gives Dave is enough to make Dave grin at him in return.

The date was _definitely_ a success.


End file.
